Take a picture!
by JeH S. Black
Summary: Último ano no colégio, amigos, provas, arrumar tempo para me divertir... Droga, é bom que eu consiga fazer tudo isso e ainda me preparar para as universidades! E você? Quer me acompanhar na loucura que será esse ano? Certo, certo! Sei que eu pareço meio louca, mas porque você não entra no mundo da ruiva aqui? Talvez valha a pena. Ah! E claro: Temos que tirar muitas fotos! [UA]


**1ª foto – Meu aniversário de seis anos**

- Toma! – disse ele, entregando-me uma rosa. – É um presente.

- Aaah! 'Brigada, Jay! – dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e nós dois sorrimos.

- Crianças! – vemos minha mãe correndo com uma câmera fotográfica na mão. – Digam "X"!

**2ª foto – Na saída do primeiro dia de aula do 2º ano do Fundamental – 7 anos**

- Oi, crianças! Tiveram um bom dia de aula? – pergunta tia Dorea, mãe do Jay.

- Siiiiiiiim! – respondemos eu e o Jay.

- Ótimo! E quem é essa linda garotinha que está com vocês?

- É a Emme, mãe! Ela é francesa, conhecemos ela antes de entrar na sala!

- Sei. Então, Emme, ano passado eu comecei com uma "tradição" de tirar fotos deles todo fim do primeiro dia de aula, você se importa de sair na foto? – Emme nega com a cabeça – Ótimo! Fiquem juntos para que eu possa tirar a foto. Digam "Cheese"!

**3ª foto – Noite do pijama na casa da Marlene – 10 anos**

- Como estou? – perguntou Emme, com um batom muito rosa, sombras amarelas e uma grande quantidade de blush, também rosa, em suas bochechas.

- Ridícula! – responde Lene, que estava em estado igual ou pior, só que com bijuterias. Eu e a Dorcas estávamos parecidas às outras duas.

- Há! – Emme faz cara de ofendida – Pois fique sabendo que estou bem melhor que você, Mckinnon! – dizendo isto, ela jogou um travesseiro no rosto da Marlene, pondo, assim, em inicio uma "guerra" em que todas estavam envolvidas.

- Garotas! – paramos e olhamos para a mãe de Marlene que estava, perigosamente, com uma câmera fotográfica na mão – Sorriam!

**4ª foto – Entrega de medalha para os melhores alunos – 11 anos**

- E, do sexto ano, os alunos: Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans e Remus Lupin. – subimos ao som de aplausos.

O Diretor Dumbledore nos parabenizou e a professora McGonagall entregou-nos as medalhas.

-Hey! Olhem para cá! – pediu um homem, parecendo ser um fotógrafo. Senti o Remus apertar minha mão e retribui – Isso!

**5ª foto – Aula de Educação Física na piscina – 13 anos**

Suspirei olhando para o novo professor de Educação Física. Ele era, tipo, um deus! Lindo, lindo, lindo. E aquele sorriso? Outro suspiro.

- Hey! – sinto água no meu rosto e me viro na direção de quem tinha jogado em mim – Vai continuar olhando para o professor com essa cara de retardada, Sardentinha? Assim, você vai acabar assustando ele com essa sua cara feia! – dando um sorriso enorme, James volta a jogar água em mim, fazendo-me estreitar os olhos.

- "Sardentinha"? Como você ousa me chamar de "sardentinha", James Charlus Potter?

- O que posso fazer se você é cheia de sardas? – outro daqueles sorrisos enormes.

Desço da beirada da piscina e vou em direção a ele.

- Eu vou tirar esse seu estúpido sorriso, Potter! – falei, jogando água nele.

Começamos uma "luta", onde a água era nossa "arma". O que não percebemos, em meio das gargalhadas e "ameaças" ao outro, é que nosso "querida amiga" Dorcas estava com uma câmera na mão.

**6ª foto – Aniversário do James – 14 anos**

- Evans. – olhei para a pessoa que havia me chamado. – Estás chorando?

- Não, Black. Estou treinando para me tornar uma atriz de novela mexicana. – reviro os olhos.

- Hey, calma! – ele se senta ao meu lado.

- O que você quer, Black? Se for para defender seu _amiguinho_, está perdendo seu tempo!

- Não estou aqui para defender o James, - ele suspirou – na verdade, acho que ele estava errado em dizer aquilo para você e, pior, ter feito o que fez.

- Sirius Black, o mais canalha e insensível de todos, está me dizendo que não concorda com o que seu _amiguinho_ fez?

- Eu posso até ser galinha, mas não sou canalha e insensível! – Ele se faz de ofendido. Olho para ele como se dissesse: _Really_? – Pelo menos, na maior parte do tempo! – ri com a cara que ele fez.

- Obrigada. – ele simplesmente sorri e eu o abraço, sendo retribuída.

Percebo um flash em nossa direção e me separo do Sirius.

**7ª foto – Meu aniversário de 16 anos**

- Como assim?! Você está me dizendo que humilhar e bater naqueles garotos foi para se enturmar?! Você está escutando o que está me dizendo? – perguntei olhando incrédula para ele – Porque eu sinceramente não acredito que estejas, Severus!

- Lils, você não entende...

- NÃO! Eu não entendo! Como fazer mal a outros é uma maneira de se enturmar com outros? E qual o seu problema em querer se juntar com essa, essa... ESSA GANGUE!

- Lily... – ele se aproxima de mim e pega no meu braço que eu puxo com força.

- Não toque em mim!

- Lily! Severus! Entrem, garotos! Vamos tirar uma foto de todos vocês juntos. – minha mãe nos chama para entrar em casa.

Enquanto chegávamos à parte do fundo da casa e nos arrumávamos para tirar a foto com todos, minha cabeça parecia girar e eu me esforçava para, pelo menos, dar um sorriso amarelo para a câmera.

- Lily? – levantei os olhos e vi minha mãe na porta do meu quarto. – Olhando o álbum de fotografias uma hora dessas?

Suspirei.

- É, estava relembrando algumas coisas. É difícil acreditar que já estou indo para o meu último ano no colégio. – dei um sorriso triste.

- Eu sei, meu amor, é difícil pensar nisso. Mas trate de ir dormir, mocinha, pois, se não, estarás extremamente cansada para seu primeiro dia de aula amanhã e não acredito que você queria sair parecendo uma "zumbi" na foto que sua tia Dorea vai tirar amanhã, certo? – concordo com a cabeça e coloco o álbum no criado mudo ao lado de minha cama – Boa noite, Lily!

- Boa noite, mãe.

Hey, pessoas ;] Espero que gostem e nem preciso dizer a quem os personagens pertencem, né? J. K. Rowling é a merecedora por todo o crédito. ;]

Até o primeiro capítulo. See ya!

OBS.: O sistema educacional de Londres é um tanto quanto diferente do brasileiro, por exemplo, eles tem, como obrigatório, a Escola primária (dos 5 aos 10 anos de idade) e a Escola Secundária (11 aos 16), fora as optativas (o ensino até os 18 anos e o após os 18). Sendo assim, preferi manter parecido com o sistema daqui: Fundamental (dos 6 aos 14 anos) e Médio (15 aos 17), mas com o inicio de aulas ainda sendo no mês de setembro. Aos que se interessam em saber mais sobre o sistema londrino, acredito que este site (londresconexion . blogspot . com . br / 2011 / 08 / sistema-educacional-britanico . html) explique ele bem, embora estejam tendo modificações na Escola Secundária que passará a ser até os 18 anos de idade.


End file.
